


Coronation

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [40]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Disabled Character, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Gen Fic, Love, POV Male Character, POV Theon Greyjoy, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. A look at Theon during Yara's ascension to queenship. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

Yara’s too still.

Once, Robb had rescued a drowning peasant, breathed into them, and pounded on the chest. Theon had been too contemptuous to pay attention to the explanation of why and where Robb learned this, but he thinks he remembers the movements enough-

“No.”

There was a time he’d have been arrogantly incredulous of Tyrion Lannister’s firm grip around his arm.

“While I certainly won’t be willingly subjecting myself to drowning anytime soon, we both know many do survive. Let her be worthy.”

 Spewing coughing fills the hill, and Queen Yara gasps out, “What is dead may never die.”


End file.
